WolfInABox
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! Date joined | } |- ! Membership | } |- ! Place visits | } |- ! Activity | } |} Jack Wolf (WolfInABox) is a master scripter on ROBLOX who created the first exploit prevention system in 2010, obtainable for a price. The system prevents exploits by detecting any tampering with the game neck layer (known real or suspected) and automatically kicking the player from the server to deter them from being able to benefit from exploits. It is highly successful and used in a large number of games such as Lysium's Destruction Derby, Django136's Rollercoaster Canyon, Maddogeris's Admin House and DeepFreeze's Noob Busters game. It has a detection rate of 98%, so it is highly effective against exploiters. The script can be obtained for a price (PM WolfInABox for the pricing) and can be changed to, instead of kicking exploitors, ban them instantly, or lag/crash their machines. Wolf is the founder of Anti Game Exploit founded in 2010. In 2011 exploiting became a real problem which he was determined to fight after witnessing the exploitation of several high profile games. Wolf's own games come built-in with the latest version of the Server Exploitation Prevention System (SEPS, the official name of the script.) The current version is v5.4. He joined January 8th, 2008. How It Works When deployed, SEPS attaches itself to the main game script (the exploitation target). It monitors changes to this script to ensure that nothing is tampered with. Upon exploitation a script must be changed. If SEPS detects an unnatural, attempted script change, it will immediately kick the player who is exploiting. With a detection rate of 85%, it is hard for exploiters to work in SEPS-protected games. However, Wolf cleverly coded SEPS so it won't mistake something like an admin command for a real exploit. Admin commands affect the server differently from exploits. If the developer wants exploiters needn't be kicked but the exploit will not work. In games protected by SEPS upon entering the game, players will be displayed a warning message that reads "This server is SEPS-protected. Do not attempt to exploit. Contravening players will be removed and/or banned permanently." Sales Wolf's SEPS is licensed to over 50 game developers (each copy of SEPS has its own activation code, just like real software, to prevent it from being used by non-payers.) He has earned a large amount of ROBUX from the sales. The internal coding of SEPS is locked even to people who own a copy to stop buyers from stealing the source, but settings are adjustable (e.g what SEPS will do if an exploiter is found.) In 2012 and 2013, Wolf won awards for his SEPS anti-exploit system. He is friends with Lysium. Pop-up screens Wolf's desire in life is to be a software developer (he's obviously smart enough.) He has scripted SEPS to function like commercial software and it has several pop-ups that can appear. This server is SEPS-protected. Appears upon entry by a player (exploiter or not) in a server guarded by Server Exploitation Prevention System. Suspected tampering detected. Appears on the screen of a player who is behaving suspiciously. It advises them the system thinks they are exploiting. Exploit attempt blocked. Appears on the screen of a player who has been prevented from exploiting by SEPS will is kicked soon after. Exploit detected. Appears on the screen of a player who has tried to exploit. SEPS advises the player they have been caught. Potential exploit detected. Appears on the screen of a player who is suspected of having exploited. Server access denied by SEPS. Appears on the screen of a player who has been blacklisted by SEPS, they cannot enter the server. Category:2008 users Category:Mathematicians Category:Developers